Am I the One?
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: America is staying at the palace- for now. If she truly wants to be the One for Maxon, she'll have to fight for his heart, fight for the crown, and fight for Ilea. But with tensions rising with the rebels in the south, new bonds with neighboring countries, and one pesky King trying to make her fail all at the same time, America has her work cut out for her. BAD SUMMARY PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

"A master plan to get the Prince of Iliea to fall in love with me. Shouldn't be to hard to come up with." I said sarcastically, throwing myself back on my bed.

"Oh miss, he's already in love with you!" My maid, Lucy, exclaims. She comes to sit next to me on my bed and gently squeezes my hand.

"Oh Lucy, I don't know about that..." I trailed off slightly, covering my face with my hands to cover my growing tears.

"Lady America, I can assure you, he is." My head maid, Anne, said strongly. I uncover my face to look at her, and she looks so unbelievay certain, maybe I could believe that.

"Even so," I started, sitting up, "Prince Maxon does not trust me. I need to show him he can trust me. This is the most important question: how?" I asked, turning to my maids.

"Well, we can start by making you look fantastic!" Lucy said, giggling. She ran over to my closet and pulled out a strapless sweetheart dress, the palest shade of pink, which fluttered in flowing waves to my ankles. There was a small belt of shining crystals just under the bust, and I had no doubt that I would indeed, look fantastic.

"Oh Lucy!" I cried, running over and enveloping her in a hug. Tears of happiness began to pour from my eyes and I held onto her tightly.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" I shook my head and turned to my other maids, giving them each a hug as well.

"Oh this isn't proper!" Anne exclaimed but hugged me back anyways.

"You've truly outdone yourselves. It's beautiful." I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair flowed down my back in small curls, with a few strands pinned back.

Suddenly, my gaze fell on a small pin Mary was wearing. I turned around suddenly and bent down to look at it closer.

"Mary is that the Italian flag?!" I demanded, thought after thought flooding into my head.

"Ye- yes miss. My family is part Italian, I could take it off if it displeases you-" she stuttered, unsure what to say.

"No not at all! You've just given me the idea of the century!"  
I hurriedly thanked them and ran from the room. Thank god they had finished getting me ready at least ten minutes before dinner. I tried to compose myself and walk but I was simply too excited.  
I skidded to a stop in front of the Women's room and walked straight up to a guard standing there.

"Lady America." He bowed towards me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh please, call me America. Now, do you know if there are phones we are allowed to use?" I asked quickly.

"Uh yes Miss. You should be able to find a phone in the Office." He said uncomftorabley, fidgeting.

"Escort me there please." He nodded and started walking down the hall to the right, and led me down a flight of steps. He led me to a small door which opened into an even smaller room, holding a small desk and two chairs.  
Behind the desk was seated, Silvia?  
I suppose that made sense, she practically was in charge of what happened in the palace.

"Lady America, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She raised her eyebrows slightly, gesturing for me to take a seat. I vaguely heard the door close behind me as the guard exited.

"I uh, I need a favor." I said quickly, sitting down. "You see it's my little brother Gerad's birthday and I wod very much like to call rather than write him. Would it be possible for me to use a phone?" I asked hopefully, the lie slipping easily off my tongue. I couldn't have her knowing who I'm really going to call.

"Anything for my star pupil." She teased lightly, handing me a small mobile phone. "I'll wait in the hall." She added, sensing I would most likely want privacy.

"Thank you." I whispered, barely able to speak. I cleared my throat and looked at her, trying to convey just how thankful I was.

I gripped the phone in my hand, waiting ten seconds until the door was closed before I flipped it open and quickly dialed the number I had memorized. It rang for about 5 seconds and. I nearly fainted with relief as she answered.

"Ciao, Princess Nicoletta of Italia speaking." Her chirpy voice filled my ears and I had to contain my scream.

"Ciao Princess, it's Lady America of Ilea. My apologies for the late hour, but I'm afraid it couldn't wait." I whisper urgently, unsure of how much time I had.

"But of course America! What is on your mind?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She didnt like to waste time on pleaseuntries.

"I need a favor. I know it's a lot to ask, yet I can't stop myself. How would you feel about hosting the Royal Family and the remaing members of the Selection?" I crossed my fingers so tightly I thought they might break. She didnt answer for a minute but I was patient, this was a lot to ask after all.

"You and Maxon, has something happened?" She asked worriedly, and I had to admit, that was not the question I was expecting. I sighed loudly and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Honestly, we're in a bit of a fight. I need to prove to him I have what it take to be Queen." I said strongly, my voice taking on a note of authority.

"Ah America, my offer still stands. Anything to help you win the crown." I could hear the smile on her face and bit my lip to hide my own.

"I still need to go over this with the Royal Family but I will call you as soon as I know." I promised. I heard her laugh lightly, and I wondered why.

"Oh, I do hope they agree. My cousins, they absolutely would love to see you again!" She said, still giggling.

"I look forward to seeing you again your majesty." I smiled, already forming a game plan in my head.

"And I you, America. When you have the crown I have no doubt both our countries will prosper." The phone clicked off, and I couldn't contain the face splitting smile breaking out on my face.

I had the backing of the Italian monarchy.

_I had the backing of the Italian monarchy. _

I threw my head back and laughed, my mind going blank.

_Maybe. I really could do this._

* * *

I practically skipped into the dining hall, giddy with excitement. Things finally seemed to be taking their place at the palace, and I couldn't wait to rise to the occasion.

I curtsied to the Queen when I entered, as she was the only member of the Royal Family in the room.

I made my way over to Kriss and Elise, who were seated at the table meant for the Elite.

"You're in a good mood." Kris's noted, raising an eyebrow slightly. I smiled at her, a genuine smile.

Elise glanced over at me, and her jaw dropped at my attire.

"My maids have done something quite spectacular for me." I directed my statement towards Kriss, who was also ogling my dress.

"Your dress looks fantastic." Elise complimented sweetly, although she was shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Thank you."

We chattered silently for a few more minutes, and Celeste joined us quietly. For once she wasnt being hostile towards us, and I thought nothing could break my good mood.

Until the King entered with Maxon, glaring at me angrily.

We all stood and curtsied quickly, and the King's gaze never left me. I stared back, unwavering. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he turned his attention to Queen Amberly, and ignored me.

I breathed a small sigh of relief, and went back to my dinner.

I tried to catch Maxon's eye multiple times through dinner, but each time he was staring intently at his plate.

I excused myself from dinner early, wanting to get back to my maids and explain.

I quickly curtsied and exited, thankful I was wearing flats and not heels as I ran through the halls, absolutely giddy.

I couldn't imagine what would happen if Silvia saw me like this, extremely unlady like. I was so blind with happiness, I didn't see the guard before I ran into them.

"Ow!" I yelled, landing on my butt. Sharp pain radiated from my tailbone and I sighed, knowing that bruise would be there a while.

"America! I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Immediately, they kneeled down next to me and helped me sit up.

"Asp- Officer Ledger?" I corrected myself quickly, not wanting to give anything away. Oh sure, we were in an empty hallway, but you never know.

King Clarkson told me himself, he has eyes and ears everywhere.

"Are you hurt?" Aspen asks, worry filling his warm brown eyes.

"I think you may have bruised my bottom." I say, giggling. Aspen chuckles before helping me to my feet.

He walked me to my room, explaining he was on his way there for his own shift guarding my room.

I frowned, hating the fact that someone is always outside my door.

"I hate that you know, always having a guard." At this, Aspen frowned at me.

"Mer, if you didn't have one, and the rebels got into the palace..." His voice was low, so no one would hear him call my Mer, but it was also menacing.

"Good night officer Ledger." I gave him a small smile, before opening my door and walking inside, only to be greeted by two calm maids bustling about, and one absolutely fuming maid.

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

**AN: Bit of a rough ending sorry bout that, but It just didn't fit at the beginning of next chapter, so I just put it here. **

**Anyways, hey there! My name's Mia and I'm new to the Selection, I started reading The Selection the day before yesterday, and finished it in a matter of hours. I had also bought the elite, so I jumped straight into it and read it all yesterday as well! It's safe to say I'm a bit obsessed now.**

**Anyways, I FREAKING HAD A HEART ATTACK DURING THE ELITE WHEN AMERICA ALMOST WENT HOME!**

**Anyone else?**

**Well this is my version of The One, a continuation of the Elite. I love Maxon and America together, and I guarantee you by the end of this story they will be together, whether you like it or not. (Or maybe whether Aspen likes it or not...?)**

**Anyways so like I said this is a continuation of Elite, and I will probably have it all in America's POV, and possibly add Maxon's later on.**

**There's going to be a little more action, and a little more- uh, heated- romance in my story. Don't worry, it won't be too bad I swear, and will stick to the rating of teen. I mean honestly it probably won't get much worse than Make outs so there's your warning.**

**And lastly, I do not own any of these characters, simply the plot :)**

**Review if you want me to post the next chapter sooner than I had planned :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Care to explain?" Lucy asked, sounding slightly hurt.

My smile faltered, and I looked at her in confusion. Why was she upset?

"You ran out before I could put the bow in your hair!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

I chuckled lightly, looking at Anne and Mary in amusement. I do owe them an explanation, though. I sit down in front of my vanity, looking at myself in the large mirror. As they help me out of the dress and into my night clothes, I begin to explain.

"Do you remember when the Italians came to the palace a few months ago, you helped me plan the reception with Kriss." I asked, and each of them nodded in confirmation. "Well, Princess Nicoletta, she told me- she told me I was her favorite, and that she wouldn't hesitate to form bonds with Ilea, but only if I was Maxon's princess. She told me if there was anything she could do to help me acquire the crown, she would. She gave me her phone number, and, shortly after I left you three, I called her."

Their faces were priceless. Their mouths were open in shock and their eyes so wide I thought they might burst.

"America that's wonderful! I always knew it would be you!" Lucy cried, bursting into tears and jumping into my outstretched arms.

"Lucy!" Anne scolded, but I waved her off. "I haven't won the crown yet Lucy, but I think I might just win it now." I said certainly.

"Oh never mind that, what did the princess say?!" Mary demanded.

"I need the Queen's approval for this plan, and I will go to her first thing tomorrow. Basically, what I will tell her is since the Elite is down to four, we should begin to do things even more closely related to her work. And since we already know plenty about receiving and hosting foreign countries..." I trail off, a small smile on my lips, waiting for them to catch on. Anne is the first to realize what I'm saying.

"Oh!" She gasps, throwing a hand over her mouth. "You mean you want to go to Italy?!" She practically screeched. Mary and Lucy looked at me with incredulity written all over their faces.

"But she couldn't have possibly ag-" Mary started, but I cut her off, laughing. Even if it was very unladylike.

"Agreed? Of course she did! Nicoletta thought it was a wonderful idea!" I squealed, running to embrace them all.

"Oh Lady America, can't you see? This is why you should be Princess! You'd be a perfect ruler!" Lucy wailed, bringing me closer and closer to tears. We hold each other, giggling and swaying slightly in a circle, like giddy school children.

"Tomorrow morning, we should really flesh out what I'll say to the Queen but for now you may all go to bed."

They curtsied and exited without a fight, by now knowing it was no use fighting with me.

I woke extremely early, before dawn even. I pulled on a day dress, not really bothering to check what it looks like. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it into a french braid, and pulled on some small heels that wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

I opened my door and walked into the hall, turning to nod at the guard, but he was slumped against the wall, asleep. He must have switched out with Aspen sometime during the night because I didn't recognize him. I frowned, knowing he had tried his best to stay up all night, and that he must be worn out from his guard duties.

I gently shook his shoulder to wake him up and he snapped to attention immediately, his eyes widening in fear.

"Lady America are you alright? Has something happened?!"

"Shh I'm alright, I was just going to say you should go get some sleep in the guards quarters. I won't be returning to my room today." I say softly, hoping he'd take my advice.

"With all do respect ma'am, I can't abandon my duties." He said strongly, straightening up and resuming the look of a wary guard.

"Very well, but please do try and get some sleep." I frown at him again before walking off, letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted to.

* * *

I roamed the palace, walking through deserted hallways and only occasionally seeing a guard or maid in passing.

I liked the palace like this, when it's peaceful and quiet. I had gotten used to the hustle and bustle of everything with the selection going on, but if I become princess I assume things would be much quieter.

I realized I had reached the large double doors leading to the garden, and a small smile graced my lips.

The guards let me through without question, knowing I came out here often.

I sat silently on the bench Maxon and I usually sit at, and a wave of fear passes over me. He's been ignoring me the past few days, although I try to get his attention every time I can.

Before I could go on with my plan and ask the Queen her thoughts, well more like permission, I needed to tell Maxon what I was planning.

_But I can't do that when he won't even talk to me! Honestly why bother to keep me here if he isn't going to give me a chance?_

I let out a groan of frustration and buried my face in my hands. I'd been studying the Italian culture and even learned several phrases and a base knowledge of the language with Silvia, and I passed it off as a mere interest in learning more. I was ready to show everyone I had what it takes to be Queen.

Because let's face it, none of the other girls would ever dream of doing something like this.

I took a deep, steadying breath and tried to regain my composure.

That's when I heard the voices.

_"Which room is hers?"_

_"Shhh,"_

I could barely make out the words but they seemed to be getting closer, who on earth would be up at this hour, taking a walk in the gardens?

My eyes widened in alarm, and I was just turning to run and scream when a guard and maid rounded the corner.

They looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see them. I blushed profusely as I noticed the way they were walking close together. Of course! They were on a date! No wonder it would be so early, and the conversation would be in hushed tones!

They quickly regained their composure and curtsied and bowed to me, as I curtsied as well.

"Lady America." The maid said politely, but their was something off about her voice... And I didn't recognize either of them.

"I haven't seen you around the palace, what are your names?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting in confusion. Something wasn't right here, but I shoved the thought to the back of my head.

They both shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. Not answering the question.

Because they think I'll report them...

"Oh! Uh nevermind then, I'll just be on my way." I offered them a small smile and they both looked relieved to no end. I curtsied again and awkwardly fast walked out of the garden, leaving them in peace.

* * *

I wandered through the halls again, before entering the women's room, although I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to be in here before breakfast. I skidded to a stop, at the sight of Queen Amberly quietly working at her desk. My heart pounded in my chest, as I knew this was my opportunity to tell her of my plan. I had been working with Nicoletta to perfect exactly how we would- present- the situation. To make it seem as though it had been Nicoletta who reached out to me, rather than the other way round.

And the split second before I made myself known, I decided.

I would tell the Queen now, regardless of informing Maxon.

Plus, it would seem more realistic this way.

I quickly walked to her, curtsied, and said, "Your Majesty, may I sit?" The Queen looked at me startled for a second, before nodding and eyeing me warily as I sat across from her.

"America my dear, what can I do for you?" She asked, smiling genuinely at me.

"Well, your Majesty, I have a question." I started, confidence oozing in my voice, although inside I was shaking like a leaf. The Queen nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"The other day, Princess Nicoletta contacted me, and invited me to stay with her in Italy." I rushed out quickly, bracing myself for her reaction.

"...Princess Nicoletta...Did...What now?" Queen Amberly gasped, and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Lady America are you saying you no longer wish to compete?" I could see a glint of sadness flash in her eyes, but I had no time to ponder it's meaning.

"No, not at all!" I quickly reassured her, and I could visibly see her relax. "I know that leaving would mean getting disqualified automatically. Yet her offer got me thinking. Out of the four of us remaining, one of us will be Queen." Queen Amberly looked confused by my words, since they were obvious. "And we've already learned how to receive and welcome guests into our home, but we don't have any idea of how to be the visitor." I let my words sink in for a moment, before continuing.

"Yesterday, I called Princess Nicoletta, and she agreed it would be beneficial for everyone involved for us to visit." I finished cooly, trying to avoid squealing like I wanted to.

"Lady America I, we couldn't possibly impose like that." The Queen is flustered and quite obviously shocked, and doesn't quite know what to say. I smile softly at her, about to use the last trick I have up my sleeve.

"I've become quite good friends with the Princess, and I would love the chance to see her again. Plus- think of the good it would do for the countries' relationship, as well as the members of the selected. Just think about it." I smiled again, stood, curtsied, and quietly excused myself from the room, leaving behind an open mouthed Queen.

_That actually went better than I expected!_

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling as I sat for breakfast an hour later, and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the girls.

"What's got you so happy?" Kriss inquired quizzically.

"Oh nothing." I smirked at my plate, and began eating my scrambled eggs as I hummed to myself lightly. If only the Royal Family would enter, I would be able to tell what the Queen was thinking about my offer. Perhaps she had even told the King and Maxon.

Just as I was thinking this, the doors to the room flew open, and King Clarkson entered angrily, practically stomping towards his seat. I chanced a glance to the Queen as we curtsied, who was looking extremely anxious and worried, still standing in the doorway, twisting her hands together.

Thats when I realized, he wasn't walking towards his seat.

He was walking towards _mine. _


End file.
